Joey For Prez
by Power To The Penguins
Summary: Hey everybody! As you can see this story is about Joey Wheeler running for president. Guest Stars: Otaku Amanda, Yami Amanda, Bunny, Katy, Siren, Eric, Ryan, and many more. Chapter 4 up
1. The Stupidity Begins

Power to the Penguins: Hellllllloooooooooooooooooo!!! How is everybody? Now I must warn you, I am extremely ridiculous so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!  
  
Lynn Mary Kaiba Wheeler: Yeah. She's crazy!!  
  
PTTP: Well so are you!!!  
  
Lynn: Good point.  
  
Frankie G: What about me?  
  
PTTP: You can be kinda crazy, too. Most of the time you're just annoying.  
  
Lynn: Wait a minute. Aren't we getting off the subject?  
  
Frankie G: I dunno. What was the point of the fanfic anyways?  
  
PTTP: Umm, we were gonna, er, umm. Darn! I forgot!  
  
Lynn: *Watching the presidential election on TV* Well, tell me when you remember.  
  
Frankie G: Wasn't it about jobs or wrestling or something like that? *Putting up posters that say "Joey for Prez"*  
  
PTTP: Hmmmm. I think I have to put on my thinkin cap. *Puts on hat with a picture of Joey next to the White House*  
  
Seto: You stupid idiots!!! The story is about Dog Boy running for president!!!  
  
PTTP: I remember now!!! The story is about Joey running for president!!!  
  
Seto: Dumb-@$$.....  
  
PTTP: T.T what did you say?  
  
Seto: o__oU I said you were, umm a blade of grass? Yeah, that's it a blade of grass.  
  
PTTP: Oh, okay. Well anyway, as I was saying, this story is about Joey running for president with all of the YGO gang. Plus it will guest star Otaku Amanda and her Yami!!!  
  
OA: Yipeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
YA: *very sarcastically* ohh joy.  
  
OA: I know! I'm excited too!!  
  
YA: you have issues....  
  
OA: T.T what did you say?  
  
YA: o_oU ummmmm, I said pass me a tissue.  
  
OA: okay here you go!!! *Backs a truck up to YA and dumps a load of tissues on her*  
  
YA: @__@  
  
PTTP: Now my purpley friends!! Do the disclaimer!!!!  
  
Purple Penguins: PTTP does not own YGO but if she did she would call him Malik, not Marik. She doesn't own anything else so don't sue her.  
  
In PTTP's basement  
  
PTTP: I'm bored. What should we do?  
  
Lynn: We could use Malik's Millennium Rod to control the birds and make them fly into trees and cars and stuff that like.  
  
Everyone except Lynn: O__oUUU okkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy  
  
Lynn: Well, I thought it was a good idea.  
  
Yami: *sniffing pixie sticks* SUGAR!!!!!! WE SHOULD ALL EAT SUGAR UNTIL IT POURS OUT OF OUR EARS!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That's it!!! I'm not letting you eat anything with the slightest amount of caffeine or sugar.  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Why is the world out to get me!!!  
  
Bakura: I say we put Yami in a dress so he can get free drinks at Jillian's cuz it's Lady's Night.  
  
Tea: But Yami's my friend!!!  
  
Bakura: So we'll send Joey.  
  
Tea: But Joey's my friend!!!  
  
Bakura: So we'll send Seto.  
  
Tea: But Seto's my friend!!!  
  
Seto: zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz *Wakes up* Hahahahaha!!! You think I'm your friend!!  
  
Tea: Everyone is my friend!!! OR ELSE!!! *Pulls out baseball as a very, very, very, very, very freaky grin comes across her face*  
  
Seto: Okay, okay! I'm you're friend!!!!  
  
YA: Why can't we just send PTTP or Mai to get the free drinks?  
  
OA: That's wayyyyyyyyyy too obvious! Everyone would suspect us.  
  
Frankie G: I got an idea!! We should paint tiger stripes on ourselves and free all the animals at the zoo!!!  
  
Everyone except Frankie G: O__oUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Mai: Go ahead, we'll meet you there in 2 hours.  
  
Frankie G: WOOHOO!!!!!! Here I come my furry friends!!!! *Runs out the front door*  
  
Malik: We should use my Millennium Rod to take over all the teachers and make them do destructive stuff.  
  
Honda: No, that's too boring. We did that last week.  
  
Ryou: Let's dance!!!!! *Starts to break dance as music comes on in the background*  
  
Two trailer park girls go 'round me outside  
  
'round me outside 'round me outside  
  
Two trailer park girls go 'round me outside  
  
'round me outside  
  
'round me outside  
  
Guess who's back?  
  
Back again? Shady's back Tell a friend Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's ba - *Music stops*  
  
Mai: Make it stop!!!!!! It burns my eyes!!  
  
Ryou: That was utterly rude and uncalled for!  
  
Seto: We should watch incredibly boring movies about technology.  
  
Everyone: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Seto: T.T I'm so unloved.  
  
OA: *Wakes up* I love you!!! *Glomps Seto*  
  
Seto: Can't...... breathe...... need...... air......  
  
OA: *Lets go of Seto* Fine! Be that way!!!  
  
PTTP: *Wakes up* I have a great idea!!! Joey should run for president!!!  
  
Everyone: *Wakes up* O__OUUUUU WHAT?  
  
PTTP: Yeah!! He could get us free stuff!!!  
  
Everyone: *Silence, then...* ^___^ GO JOEY!!!!  
  
Joey: Huh? What does a president do?  
  
PTTP: Me and my big mouth..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PTTP: There you go!!! The insanity begins!!!! Please R&R!!!!  
  
Lynn: Yeah. Her last story got only 5 reviews. Actually it was 4 because she reviewed her own story.  
  
PTTP: I'm also my favorite author! You can even check!!!  
  
Lynn: Well, bye for now and remember; don't put anything in your mouth if you don't know it is.  
  
PTTP: To see the song, read Otaku Amanda's story the "Detention From Hell" chapter 9. Byez!!!!!!!! 


	2. What A President Does

PTTP: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Oh my God!! You actually like me and you're reading my second chappie!  
  
Lynn: *hides Malik's millennium rod* Yes, that's reason.  
  
Frankie G: *hides ham in his shirt* Ummmmmm, does anyone have mustard?  
  
Mr. Green: Has anyone seen a ham?  
  
Frankie G: No, what are you talking about? *Ham falls out of his shirt*  
  
Mr. Green: My ham!!! Frankie G, how could you?  
  
Frankie G: Meep!!  
  
Rabid Frankie G Fan Girl (RFGFG) Brittany: Don't you hurt him!!!  
  
RFGFG Jessica: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frankie G: EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!! *runs for his life*  
  
PTTP: That won't be the last of them!!!  
  
Frankie G: THE WORLD IS OUT TO GET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
PTTP: Do the disclaimer, my feathery friends!!  
  
Purple Penguins: PTTP don't own nuttin!!! Leave her alone lawyers!!! *slaps lawyers unconscious*  
  
We last saw the idiots trying to explain what a president does to Joey  
  
Ryou: Well, what country is Joey striving to be president of?  
  
PTTP: America, of course.  
  
Ryou: You don't have to be so despicable. He could have been running for president of Czechoslovakia.  
  
Lynn: If we are in America, why would Joey run for president of Czechoslovakia? Besides, that's not even a country anymore.  
  
Joey: *leans over and gives Lynn a kiss on the cheek* (((((a/n: I don't like romances. I only did this cuz Lynn told me to.))))) You're so smart!  
  
Seto: JOEY!!! Why did you kiss my little sister?!!!!  
  
Lynn: *trying to shove her enormously big engagement ring into her pocket* Uummmmmmmmm, I don't know? Why did you kiss me Joey?  
  
Joey: Because we're engag- *Lynn kicks Joey in the foot really hard* OUCH!!!! I mean, because I'm a sick pervert. Yeah, that's it.  
  
Seto: Oh okay.  
  
PTTP: Well getting back to business, we hafta figure out a way for Joey to be prez.  
  
Mokuba: He should come with views on the latest issues and think of good honest campaign tactics.  
  
Lynn: Who listens to that junk! I only vote for people who have those cool buttons. You poke stuff with um! *Pokes Tea in the arm repeatedly*  
  
Tea: Ow..... Ow...... Ow....... OW!! T.T I thought you were my friend!  
  
Lynn: What have you been smoking?  
  
Tea: How dare you make fun of friendship!! A friend is blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah mmmfffffff... *Lynn stuffs a donut into Tea's mouth*  
  
Joey: Hey!!! I was gonna eat that.  
  
Lynn: Whoops!!  
  
Bakura: I want my free drinks!  
  
Seto: Wait a minute; Joey, you're a sick pervert?  
  
Everyone else: O__oUUUU  
  
Honda: Does anyone know where Frankie G is?  
  
Yami: What's a Frankie G?  
  
Ryou: You're so dense.  
  
Yami: Dense?.....  
  
Ryou: Unintelligent.  
  
Yami: Unintelligent?......  
  
Ryou: NOT SMARTNESS!!!  
  
Yami: Ooooooooooo. Okay. (((((A/n: I don't remember where I heard that but it sounded really funny so I put in.)))))  
  
PTTP: Okay, everyone. We need to brainstorm. I know that's very hard for some of you but we have to anyway. Joey isn't old enough to be president; he isn't even old enough to vote for president.  
  
Joey: I'm not supposed to vote? Whoopies!!!  
  
Lynn: *shoves Joey*  
  
Mai: Remind me why you love him?  
  
Seto: LYNN, YOU LOVE HIM????  
  
Lynn: umm, er, ummm.....  
  
Mai: No you heard me wrong. I said, ummmmmmmm, er, remind me why you shove him. Yeah, that's it!  
  
Seto: Oh, okay!  
  
Bunny: Isn't he supposed be a genius?  
  
Everyone: When did you get here?  
  
Bunny: I've been here writing stupid quotes on Yami's arms.  
  
Yami's arms: "I tried to stiff coke once, but the ice cubes got stuck up my nose!" "Spoons were made to poke things!" "I went to hell but they were afraid I'd take over so the sent me back." .....  
  
Yami: Why do people like doing that?  
  
Bunny: Cuz it's fun!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PTTP: okay that's it!!!! No free stuff!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOO OOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PTTP: Now that I have you're attention, HELP ME!!!  
  
Joey: WHAT DOES A PRESIDENT DO?  
  
PTTP: Oh yeah, they make laws and junk!!  
  
Joey: Can I make a law that would give me free food?  
  
PTTP: You don't have to make a law to do that. You just get free food. And you get to live in the White House.  
  
Joey: Free food? I'm in!!!!  
  
PTTP: Sorry that chappie was kinda short. I'll have the next as soon as possible.  
  
Lynn: BUH-BYE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Guidance of Siren

PTTP: How is everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had a lot of time.  
  
Lynn: Well you better start updating more often if you want to be able to get everyone you promised a guest appearance and let the story actually have a plot.  
  
PTTP: I know, I know. Well anyways, in this chappie we will have Jen-Jen, Siren the Egyptian Princess, and Ria along with her yami Rae.  
  
Lynn: Enough talk! Let's get down to business!  
  
Purple Penguins: *Hugging Mako* No own anything! *Continues hugging Mako*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Joey learned of the duties of a president, they began to think of a way to get him to be elected.  
  
PTTP: Okay, does anyone have a suggestion?  
  
Yami: Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!  
  
PTTP: *rolls eyes* Go ahead.  
  
Yami: Okay. First we take control of all the frogs in the world. Then we teach them the art of hypnosis. When the moment is right, we launch our assault. America will never know what hit them.  
  
Everyone: O__oUUUU oooooooookkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaayyyyyy  
  
Malik: Oh, Ra...  
  
Frankie G: Well, I think we have bigger problems at the moment. O__O *Points out the window at growing crowd of Rabid Frankie G Fan Girls (RFGFG) outside*  
  
PTTP: No prob! ^__^ I'll just send out my penguin army. They're trained in fan girl extermination.  
  
Purple Penguins: *attacking the fan girls* SQUAWK!!  
  
RFGFG: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! O.O*Run away as fast as humanly possible*  
  
(((((a/n: No fan girls were harmed in the making of this fanfic.)))))  
  
PTTP: Now that we have that cleared up, let's continue.  
  
Malik: I think my Millennium Rod is gonna get a workout with this pea- brained idea.  
  
PTTP: That's right! And remember, no messing around with peoples' brains.  
  
Malik: GRRRRRR! I need someone to do my laundry.  
  
Seto: Oh do it yourself, you lazy bum.  
  
Malik: What did you call me?  
  
Seto: I called you a lazy bum! L-A-Z-Y B-U-M! And there's nothing you can do about it! Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PTTP: *Twaps both of them* Stop acting like little children!  
  
(((((a/n: A twap is when you smack someone in the back of the head. I made it up!)))))  
  
Seto and Malik: *heads drop* Yes, ma'am...  
  
PTTP: All righty! Now on to the suggestions!  
  
OA: I have an idea!  
  
YA: Let's not do anything we'll regret. The last time we listened to you we were stuck doing a pointless 20-chapter story with a sequel that has no plot whatsoever.  
  
OA: Yeah, but I have over 300 reviews. ^__^  
  
PTTP: Show off...  
  
Lynn: Her two stories got a total of 12 reviews. Actually, two of those were from herself.  
  
PTTP: Leave me alone! T.T  
  
Tea: Why don't we have a friendship campaign? We'll have banners with frilly hearts on them!  
  
Bakura: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! TOO MOUCH LOVE, NEED HATRED!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Calm down you baby!  
  
Joey: *being controlled by Malik* Since I'm the one who's going to be president, I think we should rob a bank so we have money for our campaign. And then I'll give half of it to my best buddy Malik because he's the greatest.  
  
Yugi: JooOOooOOeeEEeeEEyyYYyyYY!!!  
  
Malik: Oh fine, I'll stop.  
  
Joey: Whoa, where am I?  
  
PTTP: At my house, DUH!  
  
Lynn: Are you okay Joey?  
  
Joey: Who are you?  
  
Lynn: I'm your wif- *glances at Seto* I mean, "friend".  
  
Joey: Oooooooh, yeah!  
  
(((((a/n: Just so there is no confusion, Lynn is engaged to Joey. Seto, her big brother, does not know and they don't want him to find out. Now that we have that cleared up, ON WITH THE FIC! Bakura: Hey! That's my line! a/n: Whatever....)))))  
  
PTTP: I have an idea! Let's seek the guidance of Siren the Egyptian Princess!  
  
Everyone: Whaaaaaa?!?  
  
PTTP: Relax, she's my friend and she might be able to help.  
  
Yami: Siren?..... Why does that sound familiar?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Siren: Oh, Pharaoh-Honey!! How's your experiment coming?  
  
Yami: *has a lab coat and extremely large glasses on* I'm almost finished! All I need is a little bit of this, a little bit of that.... and TA-DA!! This invention is gonna change the world forever! I call it SUGAR! It tastes great by itself but even better when mixed with coffee. Here, try some.  
  
Siren: *tastes it* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS FATTENING!! I'M GOING TO DIE! I'LL NEVER EAT FOOD AGAIN! I'M LEAVING YOU YAMI FOR TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT!!!  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yami: I haven't seen Siren ever since. Maybe it's better off that way. She scared me sometimes with how she was afraid of food.  
  
Everyone: O.O You invented sugar? Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* You never asked. I could have made millions if it wasn't for her.  
  
PTTP: Oh well, there's nothing you can do about it now. But we're still going there to see if she can help us.  
  
At Siren's House  
  
PTTP: *knocks on the door* SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREN! It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Siren: *swings the door open and knocks Tea unconscious* HI PTTP!!! *notices Yami* AAHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? HE TRIED TO MAKE ME FAT!!!!!  
  
PTTP: Would you quit it already? You think everything is gonna make you fat. Nice job on Tea, though. She was getting annoying.  
  
Siren: Fine..... Aren't you gonna introduce me to everyone?  
  
PTTP: Oh yeah! The one you knocked out is Tea. All she talks about is friendship. The short one with the pointy hair is Yugi.  
  
Yugi: I'm not that short!  
  
Everyone: Yes, you are!  
  
Yugi: T.T  
  
PTTP: You already know Yami.  
  
Yami: *waves*  
  
Siren: *gives death glare*  
  
Yami: *hides behind Seto*  
  
PTTP: Then there's the guy holding that rod thing. He's Malik.  
  
Siren: I thought his name was Marik.  
  
Malik: MY NAME IS MALIK!!! I HATE KIDS WB!!! THEY SHOULD DIE!!!  
  
PTTP: O_oU Anyways, the guy with the suitcase is Seto. And the kid next to him with the black hair is Mokuba.  
  
Seto: *doesn't move*  
  
Mokuba: *waves until he falls over*  
  
PTTP: The guy with the blonde hair is Joey. The girl next to him is Lynn. They're "friends".  
  
Joey and Lynn: *stop making out and wave* Hello! *continue making out*  
  
PTTP: The guy opening up all the mail is Frankie G.  
  
Frankie G: These are all from my fans.  
  
PTTP: The girl with the big boobs is Mai.  
  
Mai: *flicks hair*  
  
PTTP: The tall one with the brown hair that's spiked in the front is Honda.  
  
Honda: You wouldn't happen to have some food, would you?  
  
Siren: WHAT?!?!?  
  
PTTP: *twaps Honda* Baka...  
  
Honda: *rubbing the bump on his head* Ow!  
  
PTTP: Where was I? Oh yeah! The hyper one that's chasing Seto is Otaku Amanda. The person that's trying to stop OA is Yami Amanda.  
  
OA: *catches Seto with a lasso* HOWDY!!!  
  
YA: *burns the rope with a lighter* Hi.  
  
OA: T.T Wahhhhh!!!  
  
PTTP: The guy with the bad accent is Ryou.  
  
Ryou: My accent is indigenous to my homeland. Just because my dialect is slightly different than yours does not give you the right to call it "bad".  
  
PTTP: *rolls eyes* Whatever..... And the guy over there who is trying to bribe every girl that walks by to get him a free drink is Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I NEED A BEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
PTTP: And the only person left is Bunny.  
  
Bunny: *waves* HI!!!  
  
Siren: Okay, thanks! ^__^ So, what do you guys need?  
  
PTTP: Well, we're trying to get Joey to be elected president. I thought you could help us think up a plan.  
  
Siren: Hmmmmm. I know! Now, in order to pull this off we're gonna need that rod thing that Malik has, the penguins, and a cloning machine.  
  
Ryou: We have the Millennium Rod and the penguins, but I have no clue where we will be able to obtain a cloning machine.  
  
Malik: *reading a magazine called "The Cloning Times* We might have to make a new plan.  
  
Seto: No we don't, you retard! You're reading a magazine about cloning! How stupid can you people be?!?  
  
Malik: Would you look at that....  
  
PTTP: Gimme that! *grabs magazine* Hey look! There's an advertisement for a cloning machine in here! It says, "The Clone-o-matic 3000! For all your cloning needs! Comes in red, orange, and blue. To receive your very own, come to the warehouse on Smith Drive." C'mon, let's go!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PTTP: There you go! The third chappie is done. I'm sorry it took so long in between. My modem broke so I don't have the internet, AIM, or a mailbox!  
  
Lynn: She's been deprived.  
  
PTTP: I'll get the next chappie as soon as possible! 


	4. The Cloning Machine

PTTP: Buon giorno! Konnichi wa! Aloha! Hola! YO!  
  
Lynn: Stop showing off!  
  
PTTP: Sorry! Well anyways, you have made it to the 4th chappie of my fanfic. I decided that Jen-Jen, Ria, and Rae will be in a future chappie. I'm not sure when so don't ask me!  
  
Bakura: Well, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
(((((a/n: I couldn't help myself.)))))  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We join the gang as they reach the warehouse on Smith Drive  
  
OA: Are we there yet?  
  
YA: Stop complaining! Its right over there! *points to gigantic warehouse with a large neon sign that says "CLONING MACHINE FACTORY!"*  
  
Siren: Let's go!  
  
Everyone: *walks up to the door of the warehouse*  
  
PTTP: *knocks on door* HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! IS ANYONE HOMEEEEEEEE?  
  
Door: *magically opens*  
  
Ryou: I think it would utterly preposterous to go through that door!  
  
Everyone else: *walks in door*  
  
Ryou: *rolls eyes* O fiddlesticks...  
  
Yami: *clinging to Seto* MEEP! Help me Seto! I'm scared!  
  
Seto: GET OFF ME!!  
  
Yami: T.T  
  
Bunny: Yo soy banana! ^_^  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Weird Voice in Distance: Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!!! It's finally finished!  
  
Weird Voice in Distance 2-100: Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Joey: WUT WAS THAT!  
  
Malik: It sounded like 100 voices with evil laughs.  
  
Mai: Thank you, Captain Obvious!  
  
PTTP: We should go find whoever said that.  
  
Everyone: *walk towards the sound of the voice*  
  
WVID: It looks as if we have some customers.  
  
WVID 2-100: WELCOME!  
  
Honda: Stop doing that!  
  
WVID: Sorry! Let me introduce myself. I am (dun dun dun) *throws off lab coat as all the other WVID's do the same*  
  
PTTP: ERIC...S!!!! *hugs central Eric*  
  
Eric: Umm, hi.  
  
Siren: HELLO! *flashy hand movements*  
  
Ryan: I HATE YOU ALL, except Siren.  
  
Siren: RYAN!!! *hugs Ryan*  
  
Ryan: Umm, hi.  
  
PTTP: Hiya, Ryan!  
  
Eric and Ryan: Hi everyone else!  
  
OA: So you guys own this factory?  
  
Eric: Yeppers!  
  
Katy: *materializes* THAT IS COPYRIGHTED AND ITS MINE! *disappears*  
  
PTTP: KATY!!!!!! Don't go!!  
  
Katy: *reappears* OK!  
  
PTTP, Lynn, Frankie G, and Siren: *hug Katy*  
  
Bakura: Who are you?  
  
Katy: Who? Chuckles Lafoon funniest lady in....wait! Wrong show...  
  
Ryan and Erics: HI KATY!  
  
Katy: Hi Ryan! Hi Er...OMG!!! There're a hundred of you!  
  
Eric: Yeppe...I mean yes! I created a cloning machine!  
  
Siren: Speaking of which, we came here to find out about that. Does it work on golden objects that look like rods likeeee *steals Malik's Millennium rod* this!  
  
Ryan: I dunno! Lets find out. How many do you need?  
  
Siren: Ummm, 350, to be on the safe side.  
  
Ryan: All righty!  
  
Malik: HEY! Don't you lose it! It's my baby!!!!!  
  
Ryan: *puts rod in cloning machine and 350 copies of it come out*  
  
Yugi: But do they work?  
  
Lynn: I'll check! *takes rod and controls Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *under Lynn's control* I love cheesssse! *dances*  
  
Lynn: It works!  
  
PTTP: But what does this have to do with getting Joey elected president?  
  
Siren: It's very simple actually. Now that we cloned the Millennium Rod and we know it works, we give them to your penguins. Then they go and control every politician in the Senate and make them vote yes to a law that would make it legal for a person of any age to run for president.  
  
PTTP: *clapping* Good job! I knew it was a good idea to come to you!  
  
Everyone: *give rods to all of the penguins*  
  
PTTP: *speaking penguin language* Now go make every Senator and Representative say yes to that law!  
  
Penguins: SQUAWK!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
PTTP: So there you have it! Hope that you tune in next time!  
  
Katy: How do you tune into a story on a computer? You can only do that on a TV or radio.  
  
PTTP: O well.... Arrivederci, Sayoonara, Adios, Peace out!  
  
Lynn: *gives death glare*  
  
PTTP: Meep! 


End file.
